The Roman Rebellion
by ChaosSerpent
Summary: This is a short one-shot about Camp Jupiter attacking the Greeks. No flames please; this is my first fanfiction. I am terrible at summaries, sorry. I take criticism very well. Please read!
1. Percy Jackson

Percy Jackson was swordfighting with Jason Grace in the arena. Mrs. 'O Leary. his giant, world's only friendly pet hellhound was snoozing off in one corner. Percy was drenched in sweat and was hot, sticky, and tired. Jason was in the same situation. The two demigods were concentrating and calculating each other's moves very hard, which also took a lot of energy.

The intense fight ended when Jason used a move that Percy knew very well. He parried so hard that Jason's gladius flew from his hand and landed on the dirt floor. Mrs. 'O Leary immediately woke up from her deep sleep and chomped it up until it was a pile of garbage. Jason groaned. He was always irritated that Percy was superior to him all the time, and to even darken his mood, his gladius, given from Juno, who herself gave to him. And then suddenly something sparked inside him. He remembered this secret order that Reyna, the praetor, had given the legion. They, which also included Jason, were supposed to kill the Greeks that went to Camp Half-Blood.

Supposedly, Reyna went for Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. Dakota was going for Pollux, the only demigod child of Dionysus. Jason and Frank were sent for Percy, and Hazel went for Annabeth and Piper. Leo, of course, was on a quest with Apollo and the former sorceress Calypso. Commodus, the Roman Emperor, had sent blemmyae for them to deal with. While Jason walked to retrieve his chomped up sword, he told Percy he needed too go to the bathroom. ''K, Jace'' he said, grinning, obviously relieved that Jason did not get mad at him. Though, there was something else that was in his eyes. Not just humor and relief... it was, oh... dang, he was suspicious. Jason strode to the restroom. Once he was inside, he wiped his forehead

(A few minutes later) Jason was talking to Frank on the phone. Jason: ''Yep. Perseus is waiting for me out in the arena''. Frank: ''Kay, I'll be there in a couple of seconds''. Jason tucked his celestial bronze phone away in his back pocket. He washed his hands, even though he didn't even use the bathroom, and went back into the training arena. ''Hey, Grace, what took you so long in there?'' Percy asked, snickering. ''Oh, nothing'' Jason picked up his sword and found it surprisingly clean from hellhound drool. Percy glanced at his surprised expression and smirked. ''When you were in the bathroom, doing whatever you were, I cleaned your it. '' he said with a smug look on his face ''Now, what about Thank You, huh, Jason?''. Jason Grace immediately wiped that look off. He charged at his pet hellhound and slashed his sword. Percy stood there, shocked. He had killed Mrs. 'O Leary.

Jason was coated in yellow monster dust, standing where the hellhound used to sleep. He laughed cruelly. ''Too late for killing me, Graecus scum''. He snapped his fingers sharply, and the doors were blasted open, revealing a huge monster, with scaly wings, leathery skin, and horrid teeth. A dragon. The beast blew fire at Jackson. Luckily, Perseus always had fast reflexes. The Son Of Poseidon dodged the attack and grabbed a shield. The dragon snapped and swiped its claws. When it opened its mouth, Percy threw the shield down it's gullet. The beast gagged, choked, and foamed at it's mouth. Suddenly, it changed in to a smaller shape, which was almost human. He had broad shoulders, an athletic build, and ripped up muscles that were visible through his shirt. He had an Camp Jupiter shirt, with an quiver swung over his shoulder, and was holding a bow. This young man was no other than Frank Zhang.

''What the fuck, Zhang!'' Percy bellowed. Frank smiled. '' You are surprisingly tough for a son of a barnacle bearded god''. ''Now, hush''. He shot three arrows right at his abs. Percy doubled over in pain, and the last thing he saw was Jason chaining him up and talking something about a sacrifice the some god/emperor. Then he blacked out.


	2. Annabeth Chase

Annabeth Chase woke up with a yawn in the morning, only to find herself chained up. ''What the...''. She decided not to yell because the guards would probably come right away, which would erasing any possibility of escaping. The blonde teen observed the room... no, it looked more like a cellar. She struggled against her bonds. Her drakon bone sword and mirror shield (yes, she had Jake and Leo make another one) were extracted from her. There were armor stands around the room, with Imperial Golden armor and armed with swords. Then she heard footsteps, a loud ''SHINK!'' sound, and the door opening. Annabeth decided to not play dead.

''I see you have woken up, prisoner'' said a snide voice. Annabeth looked up. Ugh. Wrong choice. This guy looked downright ugly. He had a weak chin, an ugly beard, small piggy eyes, and was really short. He wore a deep purple suit with alligator leather shoes, which were pointy at the end. In his hands were duel Imperial Gold siccae blades. Annabeth observed him with disgust. ''Who are you'' she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. He looked vaguely familiar, as if she had read about him in some kind of book. ''Why,'' said the man, ''I am the Roman Emperor Nero!''

( 2 hours later): Annabeth was sobbing as the mad emperor dragged her across the mess hall She was miserable because partly, she had learned that Percy was seriously injured; 3 arrows in the stomach definetely was not good. The other reason was because she had also learned that her three best friends, Jason, Hazel, Frank, had betrayed the Greeks. Reyna had wanted revenge for what happened to Octavion during the second Giant War, but she was mostly infuriated at Will and Nico; the couple who let the augur commit suicide. The Romans had gained help from Triumvirate Holdings, which was the organization where three Roman Emperors resided in, along with Germani and some servants; Marcus, Cleander, and Vortigern.


	3. Piper Mclean

Piper Mclean was running for her dear life. Behind her, Hazel Levesque rode her horse, Arion,

and had her spatha unsheathed. Piper was looking for Percy Jackson's pegasus, Blackjack. She needed some type of transportation that operated in the sky, because Arion cold only run on land.

{FLASHBACK}: Piper woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning. The sun was shining very bright through the Aphrodite Cabin today. It was unusual, but she had enough adventures for a lifetime. Piper frowned, wondering why Annabeth and Reyna didn't come by her cabin today, as they always did. She stood up, took off her PJ's, and dressed up. Today she wore a light green tank top with jeans and sneakers. She walked to the pavilion and took a piece of toast and headed to the Athena Cabin

At The Athena Cabin

What Piper saw at Cabin 6 horrified her so much that she nearly choked on her toast. Hazel Levesque had her sword at Annabeth's throat. Piper could tell that Annabeth was terrified, but was doing a very good job hiding it. Hazel chained her up. She looked very distraught, just like Jason. Piper remembered how scary Jason looked when he was stressed. His corn-silk white hair would be very messy, like he just woke up. His blue eyes would be as hard as sapphires and looked wild, as if they were trapped in a cage. His skin now was deeply tanned, maybe a bit too much. Jason had turned from muscular to scrawny... Piper blinked. She remembered what was happening now. She was a bit embarrased to say that she even had flashbacks of how imperfect Jason was now even when she was in combat. The centurion chained Annabeth up and got something out of her pocket... an amulet maybe? She put the amulet on Annabeth's heart and suddenly, there was a brilliant flash. Annabeth well... was gone! Hazel smiled and laughed. Then, she suddenly turned her head to Piper. ''Well, hello, Piper. You're going to have a painful death, just like little Annabeth over here.''


End file.
